


Coven 1

by HelmetParty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: 3 support3 offense3 tank3 defense





	1. Basic Outline

**Author's Note:**

> 3 support  
> 3 offense  
> 3 tank  
> 3 defense

Yume Iko 

  1. Name: Yume Kiho
  2. Support
  3. Japanese
  4. Age: 19
  5. Occupation: Fashion Designer, CEO
  6. Personality: Creative, kind, lovable, somewhat ignorant, humble, annoying, likes weird foods, loves old music and jpop
  7. Quote: "Fashion for hybrids, cyborgs. and humans alike!" 
  8. Sexuality: Lesbian
  9. Family: Sister Lida Kiho. Adopted mother Kobe Kiho, adopted father Haru Kiho.



Zonov Igorevich

  1. Name: Zonov Yugore Igorevich
  2. Offense
  3. Russian
  4. Age: 25
  5. Occupation: Military Commander, previously a battle medic
  6. Personality: fun loving, kind, arrogant, humble, hates anyone who isn't Russian, somewhat rude
  7. Quote: "We fight for the honor of our country."
  8. Sexuality: Straight
  9. Family: N/A



Olga Nikitovna

  1. Name: Olga Niktovna
  2. Tank
  3. Russian
  4. Age: 30
  5. Occupation: Private security for a Russian celebrity
  6. Personality: Strong, loving, kind, ignorant, only eats meat for some reason, colorblind
  7. Quote: "There will be peace in Russia!"
  8. Sexuality: Bisexual Transwoman
  9. Family: 6 sisters and a mother and father.



Yaomo

  1. Name: Yaomo
  2. Support
  3. Chinese
  4. Age: 47
  5. Occupation: Witch
  6. Personality: kind, somewhat cold, very knowledgeable. mother like, smart, quiet
  7. Quote: "I will achieve the power to help those who need it."
  8. Sexuality: Pansexual
  9. Family: ???



Hanna Allum

  1. Name: Hanna Allum
  2. Defense
  3. Scandinavian / Spider hybrid
  4. Occupation: Circus performer
  5. Personality: Funny, loud, tends to take nothing seriously, loving, not very smart, agile, guitless, biosterous
  6. Quote: "You cant beat this clown in aim!"
  7. Sexuality: asexual
  8. Family: She doesnt know



Joan Summerfield

  1. Name: Joan Summerfield
  2. Offense
  3. American
  4. Occupation: Farmer
  5. Personality: loud, egocentric, inpatient, kind, very good cook, alert, hard worker
  6. Quote: "Nothin' worse than work unfinished."
  7. Sexuality: Straight
  8. Family: 3 dogs, 2 horses and a cow. Sister named Marie. Parents not around.



Logan Sears

  1. Name: Logan Sears
  2. Defense
  3. American
  4. Occupation: Engineer
  5. Personality: cold, uncaring, bland, kind at heart, smart
  6. Quote: "Get this sentry up before they start comin' if you all like living."
  7. Sexuality: Straight
  8. Family: a dog named Baxter



011001010111100001110000011001010111001001101001011011010110010101101110011101000011001000110011

  1. Name: Star
  2. Defense
  3. A black hole
  4. Occupation: A science experiment
  5. Personality: kind, loving, fucks shit up without knowing
  6. Quote: "I will not let my existance hurt."
  7. Sexuality: agender
  8. Family: space



Ariana Pardo

  1. Name: Ariana Pardo
  2. Tank
  3. Spanish
  4. Occupation: Weightlifter, national boxer champion
  5. Personality: strong, adventurous, daring, extravagant, impatient, grateful
  6. Quote: "Anyone would be lucky to have me on their team!"
  7. Sexuality: Bisexual
  8. Family: no



Joseph Brassard

  1. Name: Joseph Brassard
  2. Tank
  3. French / Werewolf hybrid
  4. Occupation: ???? werewolf
  5. Personality: abrasive, ignorant, hates robots, lives in a luxury apartment, strong, capable, forgiving
  6. Quote: "I'm not smiling, im bearing my teeth."
  7. Sexuality: god hes gay
  8. Family: doesnt know



Jori Missela

  1. Name: Jori Missela
  2. Support
  3. African
  4. Occupation: Nurse
  5. Personality: kind and loving, caring, honest, disorderly, fearful
  6. Quote: "I'm going to make sure everyone gets the medicine they need."
  7. Sexuality: GOD HES GAY
  8. Family: 2 brothers and a mom and dad



Ida 

  1. Name: Ida
  2. Offense
  3. German
  4. Occupation: Contortionist 
  5. Personality: Cold, quiet, strong, smart, nihilistic
  6. Quote: "I will contort to beauty."
  7. Sexuality: non binary, asexual probably
  8. Family: ???




	2. Abilities

GENERAL TERMS

  1. Shift - Shift abilty
  2. E - E ability
  3. P - Ultimate / Special
  4. Right click - Right Click ability
  5. Space - Jump
  6. Mouse wheel + numbers - Scroll through weapons



SUPPORT

1) Yume

  1. Primary fire - A bow that damages enemies for 20 health and replenishes allies by 20.
  2. Shift - Special arrows (6 in total) that deal 50 health to enemies and replenishes allies by 100. Cooldown 15 seconds.
  3. E ability - Everyone in your sight is healed for 20 health a second! Cooldown is 20 seconds.
  4. Ultimate / Special - Everyone in your sight is healed for 200 health per second and enemies in your sight take 15% more damage. Lasts 10 seconds.



2) Yaomo

  1. Primary fire - A black spell that can lock on to two targets at once, healing them for 30 per second, and can lock onto one target for 60 healing per second. Low range, but damages enemies by 15 per second.
  2. E ability - Damage dealer - damage is 50 per second for 3 seconds. Cooldown is 10 seconds.
  3. Shift - Range becomes longer on primary for 10 seconds. Cooldown is 5 seconds.
  4. Ultimate / Special - Everyone, including you, on your team receives a crow with 75 health above their head. This will heal teammates by 75 per second until the crow is killed or you die.



3) Jori 

  1. Primary fire - A low range pistol that deals 50 damage per headshot and 30 for body.
  2. E ability - Fire - Inject a needle into a team mate to heal 50 per second for 7 seconds. Cooldown is 5 seconds.
  3. Shift - RUN - Run speed times 2. Cannot use E ability at this time.
  4. Ultimate / Special - 



OFFENSE

1) Zonov

  1. Primary fire - A grenade launcher with low ammo and high damage. Takes 2 seconds to reload with 2 shots.
  2. Secondary fire - A low damage machine pistol.
  3. Shift - Take 10% less damage. Cooldown 4 seconds.
  4. Ultimate / special - Unlimited grenades!



2) Joan

  1. Primary fire - A pistol.
  2. Secondary fire - an axe for close range battles.
  3. E ability - Cold glass'a lemonade. Heals for 50 health. Cooldown 6 seconds.
  4. Shift - Grenade that temp blinds enemies.
  5. Ultimate / Special - 



3) Ida

  1. Primary fire - 
  2. E ability - a kick that resets all cooldowns. Cooldown 10 seconds.
  3. Shift - Hide - You are invisible for 6 seconds. You will take 10% less damage in this time, and will not be revealed on shot.
  4. Right click - use this to climb walls. You can only stay on the wall if you do not take damage. Once you do, you will fall.
  5. Ultimate / Special - 



TANK

1) Olga

  1. Primary fire- A heavy fire machine gun.
  2. E ability - Create a shield for 3000 damage lasting 15 seconds. Cooldown is 18 seconds.
  3. Shift - Heavy feet - All enemies within a short range are seen for everyone. Cooldown 25 seconds.
  4. Ultimate / Special - Your own bullets do 75% more damage for 15 seconds. 



2) Ariana

  1. Primary fire - Boxing gloves.
  2. Secondary fire - A grenade gun with 2 shots.
  3. E ability - Shield for 1000 health. Any enemies who touch the shield receive after burn for 5 seconds dealing 10 per second. Cooldown 6 seconds.
  4. Shift - punch the ground to create a ripple affect to anyone in front of you. They will be dealth 50 damage. Cooldown 20 seconds.
  5. Ultimate / Special -



3) Joseph

  1. Primary fire - Claws.
  2. Secondary fire - A shield that you can carry for 1000 health. If broken, cooldown is 3 seconds.
  3. E ability - Howl - You and anyone around you do 20% more damage for 3 seconds. Cooldown 10 seconds.
  4. Shift - Wolf form - You turn into a wolf. Movement speed 60% more and damage taken is reduced by 20%. You cannot attack. Cooldown 10 seconds.
  5. Ultimate / Special - Provide a massive shield that will last 5 seconds regardless of damage taken.



DEFENSE

1) Hanna 

  1. Primary fire - A sniper rifle.
  2. Secondary fire - Throwing knives. 
  3. E ability - Balance - You will have slight aim assist. Cooldown is 10 seconds.
  4. Ultimate - Unlimited throwing knives and 50% more damage.



2)Logan

  1. Primary fire - a low range shotgun
  2. Secondary fire - A short range mozeltov
  3. Shift - Set down a turret. Will built automatically with 200 health. Cannot be repaired. No cooldown. Takes 3 seconds to build, and cannot be built while being fired at.
  4. Ultimate - Can set down 3 turrets that will last 8 seconds. No cooldown on putting them up.



3) Star

  1. Primary fire - Star shooter - shoots a star for 20 damage and 5 second afterburn.
  2. Secondary fire - a black liquid that covers the ground and slows enemies for 3 seconds. Cooldown 5 seconds.
  3. E ability - Can go invisible for 10 seconds. Reveal on fire.
  4. Ultimate / Special - All enemies are frozen for 6 seconds but with +25% damage resistance. Star cannot be frozen in time, either.




End file.
